Jeff The Killer Rewrite
OMINOUS UNKNOWNKILLER STILLAT LARGE After weeks of unexplained murders, a young boy, Timothy Stevens, claims to have survived an attack from this elusive murderer. He has accepted our offer to interview him, and bravely tells his story. “I had a bad dream and woke up in the middle of the night. I saw that the window was open, but I remembered closing it before I went to sleep. I got up, closed it and tried to go back to sleep.” “After a few minutes, I got a strange feeling… As if I was being watched… I opened my eyes, and before I could scream, a pale hand grabbed my throat. I couldn’t even breath. All I could do was watch as the person pulled his hood up, revealing his face…” Timothy shuddered at this point. “It was pale, with cold, dead eyes, bordered by black rings. The hair was black and looked like it was wet, but the worst part was the smile… It looked like it was carved into his face. This person held up a knife, above my head and said three, simple words in a way only an insane person could speak. “Go. To. Sleep.” I kicked him, knocking him over and began screaming at the top of my lungs as he tried to stab me! My mother ran upstairs and opened my door, and the person threw his knife at her, sticking it into her shoulder. I began to hear sirens, and the person jumped through the window and ran away.” If you see anyone matching the description of the person in this story, please contact your local police station. Suspects include 15 year old Jeffrey Hill, a young boy living with his family until they were found murdered in their beds, with Jeffrey nowhere to be found. Jeff and his family had just moved to a new neighbourhood. Jeffs father had gotten a promotion at work, so they decided to move to a better part of their town. Jeff and his brother, Liu, couldn’t complain. They both hated their old house, where they had to share a room. While they were unpacking everything and putting it into their house, the new neighbours came by. “Hello.” she said. “I’m Barbara. I live across the street. Welcome to the neighbourhood.” Jeff’s mother introduced herself. “I’m Margaret. This is my husband Peter, and my kids, Jeff and Liu.” A young boy ran up to Barbara and looked at Jeff and his family. “This is my son, Jack. He’s going to be eight in a few days.” They talked for a few more minutes, and Barbara invited Jeff’s family to Jack’s birthday party. After they went back home, Jeff spoke up. “Why did you invite us to some kids party?” he said to his mother. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not some dumb kid.” “I think we should get to know our new neighbours.” Jeff’s mother replied. Jeff groaned and went into his house. He stayed in his room until dinner. The next day, Jeff and his brother went to his new school. After a boring day of being told how glad everyone was to have them at school, they went to the bus stop. While they talked to each other, another kid who looked like he was a year older than Jeff came by. “Hey. That’s my spot.” He said to Jeff. “Too bad. Find somewhere else to sit.” This made the other kid angry. “Do you know who I am?” “Some ugly loser. Go bother someone else.” Jeff replied. The other kid took a knife out of his pocket. “GET OUT OF MY SPOT. NOW.” Jeff laughed. “No.” The boy attempted to stab Jeff, but he got out of the way. He took out his own pocket knife and stabbed the boy in the side. He grit his teeth and ran off. Later that night, someone knocked on the door of Jeff’s new house. When his mother opened it, she saw a police man standing there. “Hello, ma’am. We have reports that your son has been causing problems at school.” She called Jeff and Liu down. “Kids, this man says you’ve been causing problems.” The police man interrupted. “We have reports of one of your children severely injuring another child at school.” Liu spoke up. “It was me, sir. I stabbed another kid.” He looked at Jeff and sighed. “He was trying to hurt my brother.” Before Jeff could say something, the police man told Liu that he would be going to Juvie for the next few months. Liu and the police man walked out, got into the car and drove away. A few days later, it was time for Jack’s party. Jeff put on the best clothes he could find, and his mother, who had fallen ill, told him that she couldn’t go. Jeff walked out, and walked down the street to the crosswalk. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. A second later, everything went black. When he woke up, he didn’t know if he had or not. Everything was dark. He tried to sit up, but he couldn’t. Suddenly, the darkness he saw began to go away. He saw a man in a white coat, looking at him. Jeff looked around, and saw his family, trying not to cry. “Mom? Dad? What’s wrong?” Jeff asked them. The man held up a mirror. Jeff saw his face. It was completely white… His black hair seemed to have grown since the last time he saw it… And his lips were stained red… “Jeff, I’m very sorry, but-” Jeff interrupted the apparent doctor. “Sorry for what? I’m…” Jeff poked his cheek. “I’m beautiful…” He started to laugh very loudly. His mother looked at the doctor with an expression of fear. “Is… Is my son going to be all right?” “Yes, the pain killers are still affecting him.” The doctorreplied. “If it doesn’t go away soon, be sure to bring him back.” After they took him back home, Jeff, his brother and his parents went home. His mother woke up after having a nightmare. She thought she heard something, though… It almost sounded like laughter… She went to the bathroom and saw her son… He was staring into a mirror, holding a knife and cutting into his cheek. There were black circles around his eyes, and he didn’t blink at all. “Jeff… What have you done to your face…” She began to cry. Jeff looked over at her and laughed. He walked over to her, still holding his knife. His mother ran out of the room and to Jeff’s father. “Honey, we need to find Liu and leave. Now. Jeff’s…” She turned around and saw Jeff. “I’m what? Hideous? I thought you loved me, mom…” Liu woke up to the sound of his parents screaming. He looked around for a moment, and saw his brother, standing at his door. He was too scared to speak… Jeff walked over to him and held his knife, covered in blood, over his brother’s face. “It will only hurt for a moment, brother… All I want you to do is… Go… To… Sleep…”